Light of Darkness
by Blue Darkness Angel
Summary: Kisara gets pregnant by Bakura. Someone is trying to steal Blue Eyes from her. If they do, Kisara will die. Will Kisara sacrifice herself while she's with child? Will Bakura try use his Ka to stop this? Mostly Outcastshipping. Vexshipping mentioned.
1. The Great News!

NOTE: This is a mixture of Millennium World and present day. Thief King is Kisara's husband. Both Bakuras are in this story. Thief King calls the other Bakura "Inoue" and Bakura calls Thief King "Hassan". These are their last names in the story. I did that so no one would get confused. Hope you like the story!

After a long day of work, Kisara drives home with amazing news to tell Bakura. She wears a joyful smile on her face, almost ready to literally run around the house in a happy manner.

"I can't wait to tell Bakura the news!"

Kisara dials Bakura's phone number to get him excited.

"Hello?", Bakura answers the phone.

"Hey, honey! It's me, Kisara. I have great news to tell you!"

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you now! You have to wait until you get home."

"Why?"

"I don't wanna ruin the surprise.

Bakura sighs and says "Fine. Okay, gotta go now. Still gotta work."

"Bye, honey."

"Bye, babycheeks."

Bakura is shocked by the news and thinks, _"Could it be?"_

"What's wrong with you, Hassan?" You're all… happy in a girly way. It disgusts me"

"Shut up! Kisara has great new to tell me!"

"Whatever."

"Bakura Hassan." Mr. Satoru said.

"Yes, sir?"

"You're done your shift for tonight."

"YAHOO!", Bakura jumps up in the air and rushes out of the office to his car. "Here I come, Kisara!"

Kisara patiently waits at the front window of her house on a warm dark night. She sees her husband pull in the driveway all cheerful."

"Bakura! You're here!"

"Yes, I am!"

"So, how was work?", Kisara asks her husband.

"Great.", He answers and gives her a fast kiss. "How about you?"

"Same."

The two get settled in their house while Bakura gets a cup of juice out of the refrigerator.

"Hey, Kisara! What was the great news you wanted to tell me?", Bakura asks after gulping his juice.

Kisara walks in a fast pace to stand face to face with her husband, then says "First of all, I'll be working from nine to three. That means more money for me."

Bakura looks at his wife in confusion and says, "Is that it?"

"You're not happy for me?"

"I am, but that doesn't really excite me. That's just informs me that you'll be working longer."

Kisara slaps Bakura really hard and walks away.

"Kisara! I'm sorry! Come back!"

"It's okay. That was a joke."

"What was?"

"The slap part."

"Uhh… That was a weird joke."

"I know. Ready for the real news?"

"Yes!", Bakura says with his irises all small.

"Bakura…" Kisara looks down at the floor, then looks up into Bakura's eyes again. "I'm pregnant."

Bakura blankly stares at his wife and says, "Really?"

Kisara nods her head. "That's amazing! I told you we were gonna have kids! I love you, Kisara!" Bakura gives his wife a kiss on the forehead and runs up yelling in happiness.

He stops going upstairs to look at Kisara. "You all right?" Kisara looks down at the floor and says, "I think I need to throw up." She runs to the bathroom to throw up. Bakura runs back downstairs to make sure she's okay. He knocks on the door as he hears her throw up.

"You okay in there?"

"Yeah." Kisara answers back. "Looks like I'll be doing this for a while now."

"_While she's in the bathroom, I'm gonna call the doctor's office."_ Bakura thought.

"Oh, okay. We'll be there. Bye."

Just after Bakura gets done talking with the doctor, Kisara stands quietly behind Bakura.

"I hope she's okay." He stands up, turns around and sees Kisara.

"Who was that?" she asks.

"The doctor. They said for us to come a few weeks from now for your ultrasound."

"Okay. At what time?"

"Ten."

"Okay." She says as she gets changed.

"You all right?"

"Yeah, just sleepy."

The two lie next to each other in bed to talk about the pregnancy.

"I can't believe you got pregnant already."

"I know. We've been together for three years though. I told you I wanted to have kids and you promised me we would."

"I know. I'm still keeping that promise. Throughout this pregnancy, I'll be there for you every step of the way."

"Really, Bakura? That means so much to me."

"I'll even get fired from work if I have to for this."

"Thank you, Bakura." Kisara says while a tear falls down her cheek.

Bakura and Kisara kiss each other multiple times on the lips before going to bed. Simultaneously, Bakura already feels the baby kicking his hand in its mother's belly, but doesn't tell Kisara. He feels that because he's excited he's having a baby.

"Goodnight, Bakura."

"Goodnight, Kisara."


	2. Detected Dark Presence

As Bakura gets ready for the ultrasound, he gets a call from the other Bakura. While Kisara is making breakfast downstairs, the only thing on Bakura's mind is his wife being pregnant and thinking about being a father. But, his ringing phone distracts him from these amazing thoughts. Then, frowns at his phone because he doesn't know what to expect from the other Bakura's call.

"Yo! What do you want, Inoue?"

"Why were you so happy yesterday?"

"Because, I just found out the greatest news! Kisara's pregnant."

"Ewww! I didn't wanna know that! Why would I care about that?"

"You just asked why I was so happy."

"I know. But-"

"But what?"

"Never mind!"

"You're so stupid, bra!"

"Thanks, you little bitch!"

"My pleasure."

"What are you yelling at?" Kisara asks.

"Oh! Hey Kisara! I'm yelling at this bastard over here."

"Why?"

"He's stupid and insensitive."

"You told him I was pregnant?"

"Yes!"

"Okay. So, you were yelling to tell him to be happy?"

"Not really." Bakura says as he backs away from Kisara. "You're scaring me, hun."

"Oh crap! I almost forgot we needed to leave for the ultrasound!"

"Okay! Let's go!"

"Hello?" Inoue asks.

Bakura shuts his phone off and walks with Kisara to the car.

~*Doctor's Office*~

Kisara's POV

I sat slowly on the gray examining bed that was against the wall, the thin paper rustling under my weight. Bakura stood awkwardly next to it, I read that guys didn't know what to do when they get to this part. Having him being here spread comfortable warmth throughout my chest. This baby was so magnificent, it was just so amazing. This baby is going to bring so much happiness into our lives and brought us even more together if possible. To have this baby felt like a miracle. I stared up at the plain white ceiling, feeling myself drift off into a daydream of how much of a wonderful family we will be

Bakura POV

I hate this office, I hate hospitals, and I despise being so damn nervous. It's only an ultrasound, why am I so nervous? There's no need. I look around the office with a slight frown. "Uh, where's the doctor...?" I got no reply from Kisara. Oh, great she's daydreaming. Well, I don't want to get slapped from interrupting her. What? You never know with those mood swings of hers. The walls were a blinding white just like the floor and the ceiling. God, it looked like a mental asylum! There were peach colored curtains that were on either side of us, I guessed that they have to be drawn when we start so it can be dark. A single window was behind me that showed a few people walking by once in a while. There's no need. I sighed then put my hands in my pockets. There really isn't. Suddenly, a bang resounded in my ears. I whirled around with a heated glare only to look at the doctor staring back innocently at me. Well, as much as 'staring' he could do, his silver bangs were covering his eyes.

"Well, well..." His monotone voice calmed me a bit. He walked up to me and tilted his head in curiosity, his bangs parted to reveal one narrow crimson eye. "What's with the face? Lighten up a bit!" He yelled and grinned widely at me then walked around to the other side of the bed, his white coat flowing behind him. "Hello, Kisara, right?"

Normal POV

Kisara snapped out of her pleasant daydream and smiled at the man. "Yes, I'm Kisara." She said. The man nodded and looked at a clip board, "You are here for a ultrasound, correct?" She nodded eagerly once again, that smile brightening her face.

"So… Who are you exactly?" Bakura mumbled, shifting from one foot to the other with a raised brow.

Kisara turned to stare at him, "Uh, honey, he's clearly the doctor.." She mumbled, her brows furrowed. "Are you okay?" She asked slowly as if trying to tell a two year old he couldn't hit his Grandmother just because she doesn't want to play. Bakura nodded then shifted his eyes to the doctor. "What's your name again?"

The doctor chuckled, "I never told you in the first place but it's Daichi." He said with a soft smile that made his visible eye twinkle with kindness. "It's okay to be nervous, although... I usually have to tell this to the woman that has to have it done..." Daichi laughed the glare Bakura gave him off. "Don't worry, it's not like I'm calling you a pansy or anything, I promise!" This seemed to only intensify his glare so Daichi slowly moved away with a smirk.

He set up the machine, closed the curtains for privacy from the window next to the door, and turned off the lights. Putting some gloves on, he looked at Bakura then at Kisara who was still smiling. He squirted a cold gel on Kisara's stomach, chuckling when she yelped, and rubbed it on her stomach. He felt Bakura glaring at him and sighed, "Stop glaring at my head, I'm BI, kinda leaning towards gay." He mumbled.

Kisara bit her bottom lip softly. The suspense was killing her, she wanted to see her baby already! Her hand shot out and grabbed onto Bakura's, squeezing it lightly. He smiled at her and squeezed back,"What's that gel for anyway?" He asked.

Daichi finished rubbing it on her belly before answering," It's a conductor for the sound waves." He turned on the machine and put the transducer on her swollen stomach, moving it slowly to scan for the baby.

He found the baby after five long agonizing seconds-for Kisara at least- it was curled up, the black and white sonographers catching the baby's every movement. Kisara stared with wide sky blue eyes, "Look," She whispered while covering her mouth, "That's our baby!" As if knowing that it was being watched, the baby stretched its legs out then curled back up again. Bakura felt a smile slowly grace his lips. That is, until a dark presence hit him like a bulldozer. His smile turned into a gape as he stared in shock at the picture. Where is that coming from? He thought then quickly looked at Kisara to find her with tears of joy in her eyes. His eyes slowly dragged over to Daichi, his silver hair now pulled back into a ponytail so he could read the sonographer. The doctor caught his gaze and held it for a moment before his piercing red eyes went back to analyzing the baby's heart rate and looking for any possible abnormalities.

Daichi handed Kisara an envelope filled with pictures of the ultrasound with a smile, "That went perfectly, your baby is going to be healthy." He said and sat down in a chair, "But..." They were now in his regular room, this one has cream colored walls with a checkered floor and two windows that has blue curtains. He sat behind his wooden desk that had papers spew across the surface.

Kisara frowned at the 'but' while Bakura shifted in his chair. That dark presence that he felt earlier was really making him uneasy. "But..?" He mumbled. Daichi sighed, "But there's the question that I need to ask everytime I do this that usually takes an hour of descision making... Do you want to know the gender?" He asked with a yawn, having been bored with doing this for the eight-seventh time since he got this job. Kisara shook her head, not missing a beat, "No. I want it to be a surprise." She smiled brightly, her eyes shinging. Bakura nodded silently. Daichi stood up, interlaced his fingers, and raised his arms above his head, stretching. "Well, there ya go! It was a pleasure seeing you two and your lovely...child. I'll see ya when it's due!" He bowed and swept his arm towards his door, "Now, kindly leave so I can nap in peace." He mumbled and watched as Kisara laughed and held Bakura's hand, leading him out of the room. He stared at the door for a minute before sitting back down at his desk and rearranging his papers. "Those two are very interesting." He mumbled with a secretive smirk.

~*A week later at the Grocery Store*~

While Kisara is at work, scanning prices on items, she sees Anzu in line. _"Wasn't she supposed to be with the other Bakura on their date?" _she thought.

"So… I heard you were pregnant."

"Who told you? My or your Bakura?"

"Mine." Anzu replied.

"That's a surprise because Inoue said he didn't care when my Bakura told him."

"That's my Bakura for you. He's such a dumbass at times."

"Yeah…"

"So, how have your symptoms been?"

Kisara looks at Anzu like she has no idea what she's talking about with her mouth full with a cupcake. "Huh?"

"Never mind. Umm… Are you excited that you're having a baby?"

"Yes! Of course! It took us time to deicde when we were ready to have a baby."

"Is Bakura happy?"

"Yeah. I almost forgot. Weren't you supposed to be with Bakura by now?"

"I'm staying away from him for a while."

"Why?"

"He's acting like a total douche when I'm around. I'm staying with Mai for a while until I have enough money to get an apartment."

"Isn't she leaving soon?"

"Yeah, but there's nowhere else I can go!"

"You can stay with us."

"Thanks, Kisara. But, wouldn't that be too much because of the baby?"

"It'll be fine."

"Thank you so much! I'll come by as soon as Mai leaves!"

"Okay! See you, Anzu."

"See ya!"

"_Anzu can help actually help us with the baby." _ Kisara thought.

"Still gotta work for another two hours." Kisara says while scanning more items.

~*Bakura's Office*~

I'm exhausted from work, Inoue is annoying the shit out of me, Marik is being gay and I gotta worry about some random evil that might be coming from my unborn child. What more shit can come from this? I really need to talk to Kisara right now. Her words of comfort will surely make me feel better. Dammit, I still gotta work for another four hours. Oh crap! Marik's walking towards me. He's tryna kill me with his gayness.

"Bakura!" Marik says.

"What?"

"I love you."

"Uhh… I hate you too."

I walk away from my working station to go to the bathroom.

"I'm gonna text Kisara for a minute."

I get no answer. She might be throwing up, sleeping, or eating some shit she barely eats.

The roon just suddenly gets foggy. Is this a mind trick? I also see a black stick looking thing coming toward me. Then, stops in the middle of the fog.

"Blue-Eyes will be destroyed." An evil voice alerts Bakura, then disappears.

"What's that supposed mean? Come back!"

"_Could that be the evil presence I was feeling during Kisara's ultrasound?" _Bakura thought.


	3. First Movement, Face Revealed

The mysterious encounter with a ghost-like figure alerts Bakura to be aware if it appears again. His eyes open wide in shock.

"What-what was that? I can't tell Kisara about this?"

Bakura drives home and notices Kisara's not there. He kind of forgets about her for a second. So, he watches comedian shows, then Kisara finally comes home. She walks in like she just came from a club. She starts to dance inappropriately and talk weird.

"Where did you come from?" Bakura asks her likes she's an alien.

"Why's that any of your business?"

"I don't want you stripping with other guys!"

"Wait, what?" Kisara asks before she stops dancing.

"Yeah. You were at a club, right?"

"No. I was with Isis looking at baby catalogs."

"Oh. So, why were you dancing weird?"

"Huh? I'm sorry. It's my mood swings."

"I thought you were done with those."

"No, that's morning sickness."

Bakura nods his head and says "Cool."

"So, for a while now, I'll be having severe mood swings. So, be prepared."

"Okay. I feel like fooling around today."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Kisara."

"Ohh. That!"

"So, we'll do it!"

Bakura lifts Kisara and drops her on the bed. Then, he lies on top of her and starts to kiss her multiple times on the lips. Kisara flips her position with Bakura to lie on top of Bakura.

Bakura stops kissing Kisara and asks in worry "We're hurting the baby, aren't we?"

"No." Kisara says softly. "Having sex is good for the baby. It tones the uterus and relieves stress from the baby."

"That's cool!"

"We're gonna see what the baby is in two days, honey!"

"I know. I can't wait to see!"

Kisara's blue eyes open widely as she feels a sudden movement. Bakura looks at her like something's wrong with her."

"Bakura… The baby… it just moved."

He answers "Really?" and puts his hand on top of Kisara's belly to feel. "It really did move!"

"Isn't that amazing?"

"Yes. It surely is." He says looking at his wife with a gentle smile.

~*Two Days Later at the Doctor's*~

Bakura's POV

Here we are again! Our second ultrasound. Hopefully, I won't feel the presence of that mysterious figure I saw four months ago. Well, if I do, I'll make sure it stays away from Kisara and the baby. I'll risk everything to protect them. I'll even die trying if I had to. Oh crap! It's that freaky looking doctor again! Man, he creeps the shit out of me. He needs to go to a mental institute because the last time we came, he said he's bi. I'll beat his ass if he tries to make a move on Kisara.

"Welcome back, you guys." Dr. Daichi says.

Kisara looks at this little gay bastard over here with a smile. He better not try to steal my wife! Or else, I'll kill him! My face cools down as he puts gel and moves the instrument around on Kisara's belly. I'm glad I'm not nervous this time.

Kisara's POV

Dr. Daichi moves the instrument around to see the it is! I see it! That's my child. Tears of joy run down my cheeks as I see Bakura in a happy state as well. He looks at me with a large smile on my face, telling me he's happy too. Without saying anything.

His narrow purple eyes meet my wide blue eyes, showing us that we're ready to be parents and we'll love this baby no matter what. This is the best thing that ever happened to me in my life.

Normal POV

"The baby looks really healthy. No signs of anything bad. Which is good."

"What's the baby's gender?" Kisara asks.

"Yeah. I wanna know too."

"Relax, Bakura."

"Why the hell are you telling me to relax?"

"Because you're making your wife even more anxious."

"She asked first!"

"I know, but you're not setting a good environment for her." Dr. Daichi looks at Bakura with a sneaky smile and looks at the screen.

"_I wanna kill this gut so badly now!" _Bakura thought.

Kisara is giggling while Bakura gets heated up and still wonders what the baby is. She asks Dr. Daichi "Can you please tell us what the baby is?"

"Okay. It looks like you're having a little girl."

"A girl?" Bakura asks as he stones out.

"Yes. A healthy one."

"_A girl. My daughter. She will go above and beyond in life. Kisara and I will be proud to raise her as our child."_ Bakura thought in amaze.

Tears flood down Kisara's beady blue eyes because she's happy she having a little girl. Bakura kisses her forehead, helps her up, and leaves the office with a huge smile on his face.

~*The House*~

Kisara looks at her sonographers with her eyes getting ready to tear up and a small smile.

"That was brilliant today, Kisara!"

"I know. I couldn't stop crying."

"I was probably gonna cry for myself."

Kisara giggles and gives Bakura a kiss on the cheek.

"We have to start baby shopping soon, Bakura."

"We'll get to that soon. Did you think of any names yet?"

"No. I couldn't think of any."

"It's okay. I'll try to thin of some."

Bakura and Kisara went upstairs to get ready for bed. But, before they did, Bakura wanted to feel Kisara's belly again. He just noticed he can see a little bit of her belly popping out.

"Can I feel?"

"Sure, Bakura. You don't have to ask."

He feels her belly and thinks about what he saw today. _"This child, right here is gonna change our lives forever. I have to take extra responsibilities to make sure nothing happens to this baby or my wife." _After that, they fall asleep like they haven't slept in days.

~*Bakura's Dream*~

Bakura's POV

What is with this gray fog stuff? Oh no! The mysterious girl has returned. What does she want? She appears to have dark-tanned skin like me, with long black hair, sharp red eyes, and a scar on her right eye. She kinda looks like Kisara. "Tell me who you are and what do you want!" "My name is Nadidah. I have come to tell you my real purpose of stealing Blue-Eyes. I'm from Egypt. Just like you. I have a Ka as well. I killed people who have certain attribute Kas to rule the world of pure evil. So, you can say I have many Kas. I still need a powerful Light-Attribute Ka. Kisara's Blue-Eyes is the perfect one! " She said those words with a pure darkness in her heart, just like I did. She's internally suffering from too much Ka power. The fog disappears as Nadidah does.

I wake up from the horror, sweat pours down my face, and I realize I have to be alert of my surroundings. Nadidah can be anywhere.

Normal POV

Bakura has trouble going back to sleep as he looks at his pregnant wife sleep peacefully. Her long, bright white hair shows him the light of darkness. His eyes slowly open wide, then Bakura lowers his purple eyes with a soft grin. He goes back to sleep thinking about Kisara and the baby.


	4. Stressful Day

Kisara looks through the closet with her bathrobe on and Bakura looks at her belly with a did-your-belly- explode face. His irises and pupils got tiny and his mouth lengthened as a sweat drop appeared on the side of his face.

"You okay, Bakura?"

"Umm… Yeah!"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Your belly. It's just- so… big!"

"You're calling me fat now?" Kisara asks before turning her body to the right to show Bakura her belly.

"No, no, no! You're beautiful. I'm used to you being smaller."

"So, you are calling me fat. I feel so fat now!" She looks at her belly and starts to panic because of Bakura's words. Bakura sighs and says "I didn't mean to call you big, honey. I just didn't know how big you were supposed to be at six months. Kisara giggles and pulls Bakura in for a kiss.

"I love you, honey."

"I love you too, baby."

"Shall we go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. I wanna do some good shopping today, but I wanna do it fast because my back's starting to hurt."

"Shouldn't we stay?"

"Just go, Bakura."

Bakura POV

So, we're on our way to Babies-R-Us now. I gotta look at a bunch of pink because we're having a girl. I just want to make Kisara happy today. While I was in the car, I looked at the baby's sonograph a few times and wondered where Nadidah went to next. But, I'm gonna forget about her today. It's just about me and the family today. Oh my God! A bigass baby store! I've never seen anything like it.

Normal POV

Bakura and Kisara walk to the baby girl aisle to see what clothes they have. Kisara automatically fell in love with the dresses. Her eyes went into a beady state. She pulled Bakura to look at them. He started to get annoyed, but he knew it was for Kisara.

"Isn't this dress cute?"

"Umm. Yeah. Sure."

"I think I might buy this."

"Okay. So, why are you telling me?"

"I don't know. What's wrong with you? Did I do something wrong?"

"No. I'm sorry. I'm out of it today."

"I'm bothering you, aren't I?"

"No. I just have a lot of things on my mind."

Kisara looks into Bakura's eyes as he looks at the floor. She worries that having the baby might be putting stress on him. She looks at some more dresses, then turns around and sees Bakura pass out.

"Bakura! Bakura! Are you okay? Somebody help!"

~*The Hospital*~

Bakura POV

I wake up and all I see is a pair of blue circles. My vision's all blurry. I can hear Kisara calling my name. She's really worried about me. I blink and I can see hear clearly.

"Bakura! Are you okay?"

"What? What happened to me?"

"You collapsed."

"Really? How?"

"I don't know. The second I knew it, you were on the floor."

Normal POV

A nurse comes in to check on Bakura and tells him why he collapsed. "You collapsed because of exhaustion and a lot of stress." the nurse said.

"Wow." Bakura says and looks at the ceiling for a moment. He zones out, hearing Kisara calling him, and blinking two times before he looks back at her. The situation is getting worse by the second. Kisara starts to feel something weird about Bakura. She thought that he passed out because he kept worrying about something that he wouldn't tell her about. Now, Kisara suspects something might be after her, Bakura, or the baby. She'll be watching her surroundings real carefully from now on. Bakura pulls Kisara in for a hug and says "I'm sorry this happened. That bitch Nadidah did this to me."

"Who's that?"

"The evil presence I've been sensing. She told me she wanted to take Blue-Eyes from you."

"Why?"

"She said she wanted to rule the world because she wants revenge. I don't completely understand her purpose yet."

"Hmm. We have to stop this."

"We? You mean me. Kisara, I'm the only one who can stop this. You can't use Blue-Eyes while you're pregnant. I can't risk two lives being gone over some stupid purpose."

"But, Bakura…" Kisara says while putting her head down in guilt.

"No buts, Kisara. This is my mission!"

Kisara eyes open wide as she opens her arms in shock.

"What's wrong?"

"The baby just kicked!"

"Really?" Bakura asks before rubbing her belly. "That felt weirder than the first time the baby moved.

"I know it does." She says with a smile on her face.

Bakura nods his head and says "Yeah."

"Bakura can now leave the hospital." the nurse said.

"Okay." he replied.

He gets ready to leave the hospital, but before he does, he kisses Kisara on the lips and thanks her for staying with him.

"You're welcome, Bakura. I love you."

"I love you too, hun."

They leave the hospital and drive home.

~*The House*~

"What a day!" Kisara says.

"I know. I never passed out like that before. Hopefully that doesn't happen again."

"I hope not." Kisara says while putting her head down.

Bakura kisses Kisara's forehead and puts his hand on her stomach. "Don't worry, baby. Daddy's gonna make sure you're safe. He kisses her belly after saying that. Then, he gives her a tight hug and says "I'll make sure this monstrosity is beaten."

"I know you will."

Bakura goes into the bathroom to take a shower and while he's in there, he tries to think of ways to kill Nadidah. "Why would she make me pass out like that? What does she want from me? Or Kisara… If she wants something from her, she needs to get passed me first!" He makes a fist and looks at the window while a full moon luminates his window. He walks down to the basement to drive around for a while.

~*3 Hours Later*~

"Bakura! Bakura! Bakura! Where are you?" Kisara looks around the room for Bakura and doesn't find him. She looks in the kitchen and the basement, and still doesn't find him. She calls him and gets no answer. "I hope he's alright."

Cliffhanger! Next chapter: They go to their first Lamaze class!


	5. First Lamaze

Knocked out asleep in her bed, the sun puts bright light on Kisara with a note sitting next to her. Kisara struggles to wake up because of her exhaustion and extra weight from her belly. She sighs and says "Eh… Bakura?" Her eyes widened in shock as she forgot Bakura wasn't home. Then, she saw the letter and it said

"_Dear Kisara,_

_ I'm sorry for leaving without telling you. I needed to get myself together by leaving the house, I didn't mean to make you worry like that. I didn't want to wake you in your sleep. I did this to protect you and the baby. You two are the most important people to me. I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you._

_Love,_

_Bakura"_

Kisara started to tear up from the letter. She felt happy, sad, worried, confused and lonely. She didn't know what to do. Her pregnancy hormones clouded everything that she was previously thinking about. Now, she thought that Bakura might've died doing this. Then, she thought that he was okay. She rushed downstairs to see if there was a possibility that he was downstairs in the living room or kitchen. Suddenly, Kisara felt a slight movement coming from the baby. Maybe, the baby knew what was going on too. Bakura walks in the door with narrow purple eyes and a gentle smirk. Kisara's blue eyes widened as tears flood down her face and a cheerful smile forms. "BAKURA-KUN!" Kisara yells and runs up to her husband to tightly hug him. "Bakura-kun.. Don't you dare leave me like that again! I was so scared!" Bakura rubs Kisara's head as she sobs. "Don't worry, my love. I won't…"

He puts his right hand on Kisara's stomach and says "I'll always protect you. I'm sorry I left so suddenly. Daddy needed to find ways to protect you and your mommy so nothing bad would happen." Kisara kisses Bakura passionately from her husband's loyalty. "I love you." Kisara decides to make breakfast so they can go to Ryou's house.

~*Ryou's House*~

"Ryou! Ryou! Is anyone in there? Ryou!" Bakura yells as he knocks on Ryou's door. Ryou answers the door. "Good afternoon, Bakura and Kisara! Come right in!

So, what did you wanna talk about?" Ryou asks.

"Kisara and I need help getting the nursery together. It's been busy around here and there's no one to talk to right now."

"Oh, I see. I'll help you guys out. Ryou takes a look at Kisara's belly and gets surprised over how big it is because he's used to her being skinny. He shows that by standing up all of the sudden and pointing at it saying "What's in there?"

"A baby, stupid." Bakura answers.

"How many months are you?"

"Seven." Kisara replies.

"May I feel it?"

"Sure." She says with a big smile on her face.

Ryou feels the baby moves as Kisara smiles from the feeling. "I can't wait until it gets here, Kisara!"

"Me either, Ryou."

Bakura sits silently looking at the floor while Kisara and Ryou are talking, He thinks about what might be going on in Kisara's womb. Was Nadidah possessing the baby or was the baby okay?

"Bakura-kun?" Kisara asks. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" Bakura replies quietly.

"It doesn't look like it."

"I'm fine. I'm just tired."

"Anyone want food?" Ryou asks.

"No thank you." We have to go now." Kisara answers.

"Thanks for letting us come." Bakura says.

Kisara waves to Ryou as they walk to the car and Ryou waves back to them.

~*Hours Later*~

"You ready to leave, Kisara?" Bakura asks.

"Yeah." She asks with chips in her mouth.

"I apologize for earlier today."

Kisara looks at Bakura with concerned eyes and thinks that something might be wrong. She thinks that Nadidah might be up to something and pretends to act like she doesn't sense something.

~*Lamaze Class*~

The Hassans see six other pregnant women in the room. Bakura starts to feel nervous because of this. Kisara's mood starts to lighten up a bit because she knows that she's not the only pregnant person who has a husband stressing over their baby. Then, they both get shocked when they see Marik and his wife in the same class as them.

"Marik? What are you doing here? I thought you didn't have any kids." Bakura says confusingly.

"When did I say that?" Marik asked.

"I don't know but I do remember you saying that."

"Maybe you heard wrong."

"I don't think so. I have good hearing."

Kisara interrupts the conversation by asking "Can you guys talk about this later? The class is about to begin."

"Don't get smart with me, bitch." Bakura whispers to Marik.

"Fuck you." Marik whispers as he sticks the finger up at Bakura.

"Go fuck yourself."

Marik ignores Bakura and pays attention to the class. Bakura rubs Kisara's back pretending to be calm and not want to kick Marik's ass.

"Today we will learn on how to breathe during labor and how to take care of a baby." The Lamaze teacher says. "So, let's introduce ourselves. We'll start with this lovely couple right here. What are your names and are you first time parents?" Kisara decides to talk for Bakura. "My name is Kisara and this is my husband, Bakura. This is our time time being parents too."

"Interesting. Do you guys know the baby's gender?" The teacher asks.

"Yeah, we're having a little girl." Kisara replies.

"Ok! Moving on!"

After everyone was introduced they were practicing with breathing in labor. The teacher said that Kisara did the best out of the class even though there was no best for breathing in that matter. Then, they got started with taking care of a baby. Kisara was a natural while Bakura would've nearly killed the baby in real life. "Bakura, you're rocking the baby too hard! You rock it like this. Nice and slow… Now, you try it." He attempts to, but he shows that he needs more practice. The class ends in the next few minutes. During that time, Kisara talks to Marik's wife, Lilly, and gets some books on pregnancy and afterbirth. Bakura goes up to Marik to clear things up with him. "Don't be a smartass at a time like this, okay." Bakura says. Marik says "No, because you started it first." Lilly interrupts them saying "Okay, boys… Let's break it up. We need to leave now. Sorry about this Bakura" Bakura looks at Marik with hatred in his eyes.

~*Nadidah's Hideout*~

Nadidah watches Bakura and Kisara's actions over her crystal ball. "So, he's trying to make sure Kisara makes it out alive, eh? Please! I'll make sure Blue-Eyes is mine before that baby is born. After Kisara dies, Bakura will surely want to kill me for that and show me his true power." She giggles a sinister laugh as she drinks some wine.


	6. Painful Relief

Just thinking about the baby coming in less than one month, Kisara keeps an eye on her hospital bag and nursery. Bakura helps her with last minute shopping, but senses an evil presence coming after one or both of them. Maybe this was a warning sign to Bakura that Nadidah was going to counterattack them again. Curiosity runs through his mind. He doesn't want Kisara or the baby to get harmed in any way, shape, or form. The major thing that excites Bakura the most is his baby daughter is happy and healthy in the womb. She's been kicking a lot if her dad talks to her or if he rubs her mother's belly. "I love you, baby girl." He says that everytime he sees or feels his daughter respond to his actions. But, before the baby is born, he and Kisara still have a long journey ahead of them before going into parenthood.

Bakura POV

Its twelve o'clock in the afternoon as Kisara is looking through her hospital bag nearly a million times. I don't get why she is doing that so many time because the baby won't get here until three weeks from now. She thinks that she'll be the worst mother in the world if she didn't make sure she had everything before we left for the hospital. I think she'll be the greatest mother ever. She just needs to stop worrying about a bag and move on. I love her for supporting this baby for eight months and keeping it healthy with her "healthy cravings" and "calming mood swings." That's what she called them in her earlier months of pregnancy. I disagree with those because all she wanted was ice cream and ketchup while she almost tried to kill me! Twice! She tried to kill me TWICE from her mood swings!

During this exciting process, I learned a lot about not just being a good father, but also being a better person. I think that everyone would know that I killed lots of people in the past because I had a strong hatred towards the Pharaoh for killing the people of my village. But, now that I'm married and I have a baby on the way, I would've had to change or otherwise Kisara would've left me for not changing who I was back then. I'm proud to call myself a husband and a father-to-be. This whole experienced changed me as a person. I'm glad this happened to me and Kisara. I really am. To show my gratitude, I'm gonna be there for Kisara the whole time until our baby is born.

Kisara is cleaning the counter in the kitchen up from today's breakfast and I surprise her by hugging her tightly from behind and kissing her cheek multiple times. "I love you."

Normal POV

"I love you too, Bakura." Kisara says softly kissing Bakura back.

She really noticed how much her husband changed over these past eight months due to a baby on its way. The other night, she was crying because she was so glad to have a lovely man like Bakura to be there by her side for all the exciting and dreadful events throughout these past few months. Like Bakura, she is also worried about Nadidah launching a secret attack on her, Bakura, or the baby. She didn't know what to do besides worry and watch her surroundings with a sharp eye to sense any demonic presence dwelling within the environment.

"Bakura, don't you think there's something a little odd around here. It seems like Nadidah is lurking around here somewhere. It's scaring me because there's not really too much I can do to protect myself." Kisara says in concern.

"You don't need to worry about protection, Kisara. I got it all covered for you. I'll make sure that demon doesn't put on slight finger on you and the baby." 

"But, I feel weak since I can't fight right now." 

"You're not weak, baby. You're the strongest woman I've ever met in my life. And the most beautiful." Bakura winked an eye at her. "You're just pregnant right now. That's limiting you from doing things you would normally do, but that doesn't make you weak." 

"I guess you're right, Bakura. Maybe I should just relax and leave the self-defense all up to you right now." 

Bakura nods and says, "You got the right idea. I promise I won't let a thing happen to you and our child." He kisses her hard before leaving for the door. "Just call me if there's an emergency." 

She replies, "I will! Bye Bakura!" 

~*At the Grocery Store*~

Kisara was at the store to go get some more food before running out of food at home. Many things were on her mind and she couldn't get her mind off of them. She was feeling a lot of emotions but didn't show how she felt like she normally does.

Kisara POV

"_Maybe I should've brought Bakura with me. I feel like something's gonna happen but I don't know what it is or if it's good or bad. Let's just hope it's good like the baby coming or something."_ I was almost done with my grocery shopping then I suddenly felt pain. It felt worse than a periodic cramp. What was this? I've never felt this before.

Normal POV

She ignored the pain and got the last item she needed, steak for tonight's dinner. There were long lines at each check out register. She sighed and walked to the line that she thought was the shortest. After long minutes of waiting in line, it still wasn't her turn to check out. Suddenly, the pain she felt before had become worse and didn't stop. Kisara was doing her best to ignore this pain but was too painful to ignore. She tried not to do anything that would have people staring at her. She really hated when people stared at her. Kisara thought "_Maybe this will all be over soon. Just a little a longer…"_


	7. The Baby Is Finally Here

CONTINUING FROM LAST CHAPTER'S CLIFFHANGER!

Kisara's pain grew worse and worse. She didn't know what to do but bear the pain. It was so intense that she could almost scream from the agonizing pain. Then, she felt a trickle coming down from her private area. When she looked down at the fluid that was coming out, it was clear and wasn't yellow like urine. Kisara concluded that her water broke and it was time for the baby to be born.

After she saw her water break, the pain grew even more agonizing and yelped quietly in pain. She clutched her belly and looked helpless in front of the crowd of people in store. Then, she took out her phone to call Bakura.

Bakura answered her call immediately and heard her yell in pain. "What's wrong?!"

She replied almost sounding like she was screaming for her life "My water broke!"

"Okay, stay calm. I'm coming!" Bakura rushed out of the house, to the car and drove the store as fast as he could. He ran inside the store to see if he can find Kisara, then he heard her yell and found her.

"Oh my God, Bakura! You came here fast." Kisara said slightly relieved.

Bakura held on to one of her hands. "It's gonna be okay because I'm, here for you now." He said warmly before giving her a kiss on the cheek. He helped her out of the store and helped her into the passenger seat of their car.

"Bakura, this hurts… A lot!" She stated to him while she was still in pain.

"I know, I know." He said as he drove off to the hospital after sitting down in the driver's seat.

~At the Hospital~

Bakura rushed his wife in a wheelchair and called out for a doctor immediately. Two nurses ran to him and Kisara as soon as they heard him shout for help. Then, they led the couple to a delivery room so the baby can be born. There were so many thoughts running through Bakura's head that it almost made him pass out but he had to stay awake for his wife that was in excruciating pain at the moment. He held her hand tightly as his wife was panting to lessen the pains that she was feeling.

"_I'll be fine, Bakura."_ Kisara said while panting to her husband. She was nervous herself when it came to the thoughts of her baby being born.

He smiled slightly back at her and kissed her hand. _"I know you will be."_

Dr. Daichi, the doctor that Bakura hated the most, came in minutes later after hearing the news that Kisara was in labor. He already knew that everything would be okay once the baby was born and ignored anything negative that Bakura had to say. The doctor checked to see how much Kisara was dilating and she was almost ready to give birth. Nothing worried him about the delivery because he knows if they baby will be okay or not. It's like Daichi is psychic or something. That's something Bakura sensed and loathed about his wife's obstetrician.

Taking deep breaths to lessen the pain got harder to do as a task as the Kisara's contractions got stronger and faster by every minute that passed by. She had to keep calm so the delivery would be easier for her. Kisara looked up at her husband who was holding her hand the whole time noticed that he wasn't freaking out like he normally would. He was calm and kept a soft smile on his face telling her that everything will be okay and that he will be there until the end. His demeanor and boy language made her labor a little easier just knowing that her husband was calm. Every thought in her head suddenly vanished when she felt something kind of hard exiting her uterus. She gasped quietly _"I think it's time."_

Daichi checked for the last time to see how much Kisara had dilated and it turns out that she was fully dilated. He nodded and told her to give him a big push.

Kisara grunted while giving the big push that she was told to do. She was nervous but excited at the same time. She was nervous that something would be wrong with her baby. She was excited because she and her husband would finally get to see their daughter for the first time.

A bunch of emotions were running through Bakura but he had to be strong for his wife and daughter. He gripped his wife's hand as tightly as he could without hurting her hand. _"I just want this to end already…"_ he thought while watching Kisara push the baby out.

~*Twenty Minutes Later*~

A high pitched and healthy was heard across the delivery room. The baby was finally born. A healthy baby girl. The baby girl cried softly as the doctor cleaned her off and cut her umbilical cord. Kisara looked at her healthy daughter while shedding tears of joy. She was tired but she had enough energy to look at her daughter have her first minutes of life. Daichi handed the baby to her after the baby girl was all cleaned off and warm in her blanket.

"_Hi sweetheart. I'm your mommy." _Kisara said sweetly as she looked at her newborn daughter that was squirming slightly in her pink, soft blanket. She looked at Bakura who was trying to hide his tears of joy. She giggled quietly then looked back at her daughter who was almost a spitting image of her father. The baby girl had a soft, tan skin and bright purple eyes like her father. Even though her hair was white like both of her parents, her hair was more like of her mother's than her father's. The baby girl smiled brightly at her mother which made her look like the cutest baby in the world. Her toothless mouth made her mother giggle a bit but not before she gave her daughter a kiss on the head and telling her that she loves her so much.

The new father looked at his wife and daughter smiling and asked _"May I hold her?"_

Kisara answered yes giving their daughter to him.

He held the baby girl close to his chest. Bakura's heart was beating so fast because of the happiness he felt in him. The thought of actually being a father at this moment overwhelmed him because he thought he was dreaming at first then he realized he wasn't dreaming. This was reality. Nothing can change how he feels for his newborn daughter. Nothing at all. But he knew that he would always love his daughter no matter what the situation is. Bakura realized something…. The baby didn't have a name yet…

He looked at Kisara who already fell asleep without saying anything to him. He chuckled quietly and looked at his daughter who was dozing off and smiling at the same time. The name didn't matter at the moment because he knew that he has a month to give his daughter a name.

Bakura set his daughter in the crib that was next to the sleeping Kisara and sat down in the chair thinking about how life will change for him and his family after they leave the hospital together…


End file.
